In the building industry, perforated spiked metal connecting plates are typically utilized to connect wood members together. For example, it is commonplace in the truss industry to connect wood components of a truss with a perforated, spiked metal connecting plate. It is common to utilize a plurality of such perforated, spiked metal connecting plates in fabricating an elongated truss (roof or floor) assembly utilized in the construction field.
Fabricators of truss and other wooden members that utilize such perforated, spiked metal connecting plates can without any trouble nail or press these connecting plates in place very fast. However, it is totally different when it comes to removing such embedded spiked metal connecting plates. Suffice it to say that it is very difficult to remove such a metal connecting plate from one or more wooden members. Apparently, there are no special tools available for use in removing such metal connecting plates. Because of the nature of the plates themselves and how they are fastened to wooden members, it is virtually impossible to practically remove these plates with conventional tools.
Today, there is in fact a need to remove such metal connecting plates. One reason to remove the plates is for the purpose of being permitted to dump scrap wood members. In certain localities it is not permitted to dispose of wood at dump sites that include such metal plates. In addition, there is a need to have the capability to salvage scrap wood that include these metal plates embedded into the wood. In order to effectively salvage and make use of such scrap wood, it is important that these metal connecting plates be removed.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a tool and a process for effectively removing metal spiked connecting plates from wood members.